Gold Diggers
by Jemmasgiirl
Summary: SEMMA.Emma is 16 with brains&beauty. Her mothers a gold digger and dating a rich 28 year old. When they leave Emma for a few weeks at the mansion, she's taken hostage by a gang of wanted theives, and she falls in love with one of them, Sean. MJustIncase
1. Poor Little Rich Girl

Semma. Emma Nelson is 16 with brains & beauty. Her mother is a bit of a gold digger and now enganged to a rich, 28 year old man. When they leave Emma for a few weeks at the mansion, she's taken hostage by a gang of wanted theives...and she falls inlove with one of them, Sean.

"I can't believe your Mom and Dad are leaving you at the house for 3 whole weeks!"

"1..." drifts Emma, trying on a swimsuit in the stores changeroom, "He's not my dad. And 2, that place is not a house...more like a mansion." she breaths.

Two doors were heard opened and Emma came out wearing a blood red bikini, her long blonde hair swept up in a messy bun. She was a tanned girl, and a beautiful one at that at the age sixteen, just like her best friend Manny.

Manny smiled coming out and wearing a leopard triangle bikini with her dark brown hair curled. Manny was more the sexy type, she was wild and fun. Not saying Emma isn't, Manny was just more... promiscous. Emma has only given 'it' up twice, both to her ex boyfriend Peter.

"So? Are we going to throw a party or what?" asked Manny with a smirk.

Emma giggled with a nod and replied, "Yes Manny, we'll throw a party the first weekend. Alright?"

"Awesome!"

As the girls picked out their swimsuits, they got back into their jeans and t-shirts to go pay for it and recieved their handbags. On their way out they bumped into friends from school. One was the ex we had just mentioned, Peter Stone. Emma had dumped him recently for a good reason, he was rich. She was beginning to hate the rich because well, her mom was a gold digger and had basically ruined her whole childhood just running around cities just to find a rich man, and Peter reminded her too much of her mom's boyfriend, Jesse. Greedy, cocky, and all those flaws.

"Hey guys." Manny greeted first. Peter was with his friends Craig, Marco and Blue. They were with some girls too, Ashley, Ellie and Darcy.

"Hey Em..." drifts Peter, giving the puppy eyes. Emma swore he liked her more now just because she was the only girl who rejected him. Oh and Darcy? She had a major crush on Peter... which would explain the rudeness she sent at Emma.

"What'd you guys get?" Ashley asked, they were friends with her, not Ellie though. Ellie didn't like Manny, for a reason like Darcy, Craig liked Manny, Ellie liked Craig, Manny just liked boys. Simple as that.

"Look! Aren't they cute?" Emma asked happily with an adorable smile. She and Manny reached into their bags to show off their new bikini's.

Darcy was first to answer, "I like Manny's better..." _ofcourse you would._

"Uh huh..." Emma sarcastically drifts, sharing a look with Manny who snickered and shook her head.

Blue groaned, "Nelson, please. Tell me we get to see you in that thing." he joked. But wouldn't mind at all seeing it... He smirked.

"Em's having a party next weekend. Parents are away." Manny declared and they all smiled.

"Mom and her _boyfriend_ are away." corrected Emma and sighed, "But yeah, tell people. Get it around. It's a huge house so there's tons of room, and a pool."

"Thank god we're at the mall then. I need new trunks." Marco insists, and the girls giggled as he waved with a smile and dove off into the store. Oh Marco, you'll never find a better gay.

Craig smirked and announced, "Knowing Marco, he'll get a speedo. I better go help." he waved as well and left.

"Yuck." Ashley insisted, following after.

Before Peter left with the rest of the gang, he stopped infront of Emma, "We should talk." Peter declared and Emma raised an eyebrow. He went on, "At the party and all, maybe save a dance for me too?"

Emma snuck a glance to Manny and they shared a look. Emma also saw Darcy standing with Blue and Ellie, glaring.

"Maybe Peter... but I g2g." she confirmed, taking Manny's hand and rushing out.

The girls had Emma's driver take them back home. Emma has 2 weeks close to getting her lisences, but for now, Jesses driver drove her around in a stupid black short limo.

Manny and Emma were laughing about things when they stepped out of the car, the driver carrying their bags.

"I got it." Emma insists, taking it from him and ignoring his denies.

Manny grabbed hers too and went to follow Emma until the blonde stopped in her tracks and looked over her shoulder curiously at the other side of the street.

Manny looked to where she was and questioned, "What's wrong?"

"I swear I saw the same car just last night." Emma said, nodding to the orange honda civic. You couldn't see inside though.

"Maybe your neighbors got a new car." shrugged Manny.

"Maybe." Emma said, nodding slowly.

But they kept looking while slowly walking to Emma's front door. Emma's mansion was huge and white by the way, with gates in the front of it, and a big pool in the back yard. Inside there was about 6 bedrooms, a boys room (pool table, games and such), a kitchen, bathrooms in all bedrooms and one off the side of the television room. Then there was an attic, basement, exercise and music room. OH and don't forget Jesse's home office, and her mothers very own tanning room.

"Mom?!" called Emma as they shut the door behind them. Nothing. Not even the maids. "Guess they already left?" she asked Manny who nodded and threw their bags on the couch.

"Let's go in the pool!" Manny exclaimed.

The girls got in their bikinis and Emma let her hair down, diving into the pool. Manny and her tanned for a bit and then jumped back in, splashing another then floating on air chairs.

"Be right back." Emma told Manny, climbing up the pool ladder.

She went back inside after drying herself off and went to the kitchen to see her mom at the counter and shoving something into her bag.

"Oh hey honey." she greeted. Her name was Christine, but Emma remembered a time where everyone called her Spike because of how 'hip' and fun she was.. but that was so many years ago... before her new hobby was sucking the life out of rich men and her own daughter.

"Hey. I thought you already left." Emma said, looking around.

"Just grabbing my suntan lotion. Almost forgot it." she declared.

"Life or death right?" Emma taunted but her mom didn't notice. Like her mom could get anymore tanned. She spent most days in the tan bed upstairs. But atleast for once she was going to mexico, to a place with a real sun to tan fun.

Then Jesse came walking in as Christine ran out kissing his cheek and said, "Be right back, Honey, I'm just going to pee!"

"Classy." he coughed and looked to Emma, walking over to her.

Jesse and her mother met when Emma got into an accident a year ago. He was some famous 'goregous' doctor and decided to take pity on her, how rightous. Mother practically BEGGED for a date, and it wasn't until Emma begged her mother to shut up, that Jesse accepted.

"Nice bathing suit." he said, running his hand over the bow tied at her back and then smoothed his hand down her spine.

"**Don't **touch me." Emma snapped, whipping around and glaring as she crossed her arms.

"I'm your new step dad, I'd never touch you like _that_, Em." he said and leaned in to whisper, "Unless you want me to."

"Your never going to be my stepdad, and I'll never  want you, your like, 12 years older then me." Emma said in disgust, AND he's with her mother. Gross.

He shrugged, "Age doesn't matter. Hey, I'm with your mom whose like, 36." he grinned and thought about it. Good thing he let her have plastic surgery, she'd probably be looking old very soon.

He then shook off the thought and glanced at Emma, licking his lips. God she was damn right beautiful, sexy, seductive. He smirked leaning into her and putting his hands on her hips.

"GET off of me." Emma snapped, shoving his chest as he laughed and then stepped back when Christine came back in. Sometimes Emma swore her mom saw it, and just chose to ignore it.

"Alright." Christine said, grabbing her purse and goign to the door, "I'm ready. Let's not be late. I don't wanna tip the limo driver." she waved to Emma and went out the door.

Jesse stole a kiss on Emma's cheek and smirked leaving, "Have fun." he hollared.

Emma whipped her cheek in digust and followed him out, slamming and locking the door behind her. Outside her house was that same orange civic, only now a black motorcycle beside it with a guy on it, but his face covered by the mask. He seemed be looking back at the house...

Emma decided to let it go. Sometimes she was too curious, and curiousity killed the cat.


	2. Then You Happened

Emma walked her way home from school. It was a nice Monday morning. That meant 5 more days til Saturday, 5 more days til her party.

Emma smiled happily skipping up her driveway. Yes, she can be lame at times. She was about to open her door as she thought she heard a crash and took a step back. But Jesse and her mom were gone?

.... Emma gasped and jumped when her phone was ringing in her purse. Maybe she was just hearing things.

She dug into her purse and reached for it, answering, "Hello?"

"Emma." came a voice and she gave a confused look.

"Whose this?" she asked.

They answered, "Peter." Emma scoffed and went back to opening her door.

"Peter, I don't have time for this right now..." she drifts, shutting the door behind her and turning back to walk more into the house to slow her pace down.

She did hear crashes. A beautiful culpture her mom bought a year ago was smashed, their volt in the wall was unlocked and a man with a ski mask was standing right infront of her.

Emma screamed when he charged at her. She dodged him and the phone crashed to the floor. Another guy without a mask ran in, and he looked as if in his twenties. As the guy was on the ground groaning from missing her and hitting the wall, the guy with the no mask caught her.

"NO!" she yelled, trying to kick and scream.

"What do we do?!" The guy with the mask asked the guy on top of Emma, trying to cover her mouth from screaming. She heard other foot steps and her eyes widen, there was so many of them.

"YOU SAID NO ONE WAS HOME!" the guy on top yelled at the other.

"Oh, SHIT." one of the many said and took off her mask, she was a punkish looking girl.

"Gotta knock her out!" yelled another when Emma finally got free and went for the back door. Til another figure popped out and grabbed her. God he was strong.

"It's illegal! You can't hit a girl." the first one she encountered yelled as they ran to see she was caught.

"Why are you caring about the law?! We're robbers!" the one that was on top of her said.

Emma's eyes held so much fear, but when the one holding her in place leaned by her ear, he whispered, "It's okay." ... and suddenly she felt calm.

"Jesus, I'll do it." the girl announced and swung her hand back.

That was the last thing she saw. She figured the girl had punched her out when she woke up. When she looked around she was on her couch, the 5 theives had their masks off.

Ofcourse, she already saw the girl, who she overheard the theives call her Jane. She had brown hair and a nose ring, dark makeup and a slim figure.

The other with the mask now off had to be the one she dodged and he fell into the wall, cuz now he had a red mark on the side of his forehead. He had short spiked hair and a ton of ear piercings. He looked slightly buff.

The next was a dark looking guy, who Jane was calling Lucas at the moment. They fought like brother and sister, maybe they were. They looked alike with the dark hair and eyes. He was really buff though, and he had tattoos on his arm.

The one that was trying to hold her down on the ground was Jay, he seemed almost like the leader but didn't look like a mastermind the way he was freaking about this situation. He had brown shaggy hair, covered with a black hat and had a pretty goregous face.

But it was the guy on the side was way more charming. He had blonde dirty hair, long enough for him to push back, and it curled slightly. His eyes were a piercing blue and he had probably the best shaped body she's ever seen. He looked all dark and mysterious as he stood against the wall, arms crossed and thinking, until they connected eyes.

Jay had turned to him and asked, "Sean, what do we do?"

Sean huh? Fits well.

Sean finally tore his eyes off Emma and nodded at her, "She's awake." he confirms and they all turned to her, seeing her sat up on the couch and glaring at them.

"Look. We're only hear to rob you." said the guy with the red mark on his forehead, "We never meant to hurt you. We don't want to hurt you."

"God, shut up Spinner." Jay said through clenched teeth, and looked at Emma. "If you corruperate? We'll be out of here by the end of the week. We just need to find your last bolt, and take the money. We've been watching your family for awhile, and we've seen the way it all works. Your moms a gold digger and your there for the ride-"

Emma almost lept on him to smack him. He didn't know a THING! But Lucas held her down as Jay chuckled.

"That's not corruperating, Emma." he confirms and she was a bit struck back that he knew her name, "Now, we've seen the way your step daddy treats you, you want to help him keep his money? You want him to stay happy?" he asked, tilting his head curiously at her.

Emma softened. Oh, he was good. She glanced at Sean and he was watching her from the corner of his eyes too. For some reason, she felt as if they really wouldn't hurt her. And Jay had a point, Jesse would be furious if someone took his money and crashed at his house.

"We got a deal?" Jay asked.

Emma slowly nodded, and looked down.

"You'll have to be watched like a hawk though. Just pretend we're...friends." he said with a smirk, as the rest grinned aswell. Even Sean shook his head smiling.

"Fine." Emma said and hissed as she stood up and felt her cheek. It felt like it was stinging. That girl punched her a little TOO hard.

"Now, any questions?" Jay asked her.

"Can I punch her back?" Emma muttered, glancing at Jane.

"What?" Jay couldn't hear her but got the picture when Emma decked Jane in the face, knocking the shrieking girl to the floor.

"OW!" Jane cried.

Spinner yelled, "FRIENDS DON'T DO THAT!" he grabbed Emma back as everyone had to laugh out loud.


	3. Playing With Fire

Later on, both Jane and Emma glared at another as they held towels with ice against their face. They sat up at Emma's kitchen counter, on the stools as the guys went through the fridge.

"Now girls, are we going to get along?" came a husky voice belonging to Sean. Emma and him locked eyes as he smirked, oh god... thank god she was sitting because her knees just got weak.

"Yeah." she said, swallowing hard. God, your just one of a kind Emma Nelson- crushing on your damn kidnapper?

"Fine..." mumbled Jane.

Spinner listed the food to them, "We got turkey, snails, pastrey... wow, don't you have pizza's or anything like that?" he asked Emma who shrugged and then thought.

Craig worked at a pizza place. He could be her way out.

"You could order it." she suggested and Spinner looked hopefully at everyone.

"Might as well." Lucas confirms, lighting a smoke. Emma glared at him, if her mother was here he'd be dead.

Jay grabbed the phone and asked, "What's the closest place?"

"Domino's." she answered quickly and then shut up when Sean eyed her. He seemed to be the smartest out of all of them too because it was like he knew what she was thinking or up to.

They waiting a half hour before the bell rang. It was around 8pm and it was getting dark out, Jane closed the curtains as well. It seemed the girls had good tolerance of punches to the face aswell, since nothing was bruising or swelling.

Jay got up from the couch to get the door as Lucas and Spinner were on the ground playing xbox and drinking beer. To Emma's dislike, though he was hot, Sean kept staring at her from the couch from across from her and she had her fists tightly squeezing the end of the couch where she sat, waiting for the door to be opened.

"Domino's, got your pizza! Double cheese and pepporoni." came Craig's voice and Emma shot up, diving for the door and Sean quickly reflexed and grabbed her waist from behind.

She screamed, "Cra-!" Sean wrapped a hand around her mouth and moved her against the wall with him, in the shadows.

Jay awkwardly coughed giving the pizza boy a sideways grin as he tried to look curiously in the house from the door.

"Shhhhh." Sean warned Emma in her ear and she gave a small groan. She finally stopped trying and melted into him.

"Is that Emma in there?" Craig asked Jay from the door.

Jay quickly recovered, "Yep, she's my girl." he gave a big, fake plastered smile. The girl had beauty and smarts, you don't get that alot.

"Won't be very good for Peter. He's got this huge obsession over her." laughed Craig and Jay raised an eyebrow carelessly.

"I'll remember that." he said in a monotone.

Sean smirked still holding Emma, "You would go for a guy named Peter." he confirms and Emma bit his hand, "Ow. Jesus, Emma!"

"**I **dumped **him**." Emma harshly whispered back.

"Well, here's your pizza." Craig said to Jay, passing it over.

"See you later." Jay simply said, slamming the door in the guys face and going over to the room where everyone sat and then to Emma.

Sean had finally let Emma go, but she didn't move from where she stood against him, Jay looked pissed!

"Very sneaky, Emma." he said with a glare, roughly putting the pizza down on the table and walking closer to her.

"She didn't mean it." Sean firmly said, giving Jay a 'back off' look from behind Emma.

"We had an understanding." Jay growled until Sean put her behind him.

Sean shot back, "She didn't **mean **it. Now _we _have an understanding." he raised an eyebrow at Jay until he backed off and scoffed. The two were best friends, but Jay was getting sick of this thing Sean had for blondes, but this? Standing up for her? Wierd.

Sleeping time was near, and Emma had a long day. They went upstairs to the rooms as Emma looked in hers to huff.

She looked to a passing Lucas and commented, "Great, already got to mine I see." her dressers were left out and her jewellery box open, her blanket and pillows everywhere.

He just snickered at her and said, "Time for bed time little Emma." he patted her head as Sean came over.

Sean glanced in the room just passing by and heard Emma say, "There was a necklace here." he turned back, curiously.

Lucas had his arms crossed, leaning on her door and shrugged, "What about it?" he taunts and Emma's blood boiled. That was her favorite necklace, it meant _everything _to her.

"Give it back." she warns, trying to hide her tears but as Sean took a step in, he noticed them.

Lucas rolled his eyes and confirms, "Told you, we're theives. It's what we do."

"Give it back, **now**." she said through clenched teeth while her heart was breaking.

Sean eyed her closer and his heart actually fell a bit. It must mean a lot to her, out of all things stolen she wanted that necklace back. "Give it to her, Lucas." he demanded.

Lucas was going to give him a look but scoffed and reached in his pocket, giving the necklace back to her.

Emma yanked it from him and turned her back on them, trying to hide her tears. Hell would she ever let them see her cry! Sean nodded Lucas out and slowly closed her door, giving one more glance at before doing so.

He leaned on her door and rolled his head back taking in a deep breath. She wasn't suppose to be here, they've never dealt with something like this, something like _her_. She was...smart... and beautiful... why was his mind going crazy over a girl he just met?

Later that night, he sat up in bed wide awake. It was one of the guest rooms. Jay got the master bedroom and Jane and Spinner shared a bed together, Lucas in another guest room.

Emma sat up in her bed too, thinking about Sean and looking out the window at the dark sky and stars... why a theive? Out of everything. Hell she was sure he could be a professional boxer or something by the way he was built, or even a cop. Why this?

Then she REALLY looked at the window, and out. Her window was above the pool, and below her balcony was viens on a gate, she could go down them, and escape.

Jay eyes suddenly snapped open as he heard a click and creek. Sean was in his bed and woke up as well.

"Damn girl!" Sean exclaimed and lept out of bed, wearing just his black pants. Both guys ran to Emma's room just seeing the girl putting one leg over the balcony.

"HEY!" Jay shouted and they both ran after her.

They both caught her at once, but it was Sean she held on too as she yelped and fell back, taking him with her.

They both landed thankfully in the pool, a loud splash being heard and Emma tried swimming up, but Sean's body was still holding her tight in the water so she kicked at him and her foot dove into his stomach. The swimming pool lights were on and Emma swam up with a gasp and then breathed madly, the rest of them stood on the patio, just watching her like she was an idiot.

Spinner raised an eyebrow, bending down and offering a towel as Sean swam up and she looked over her shoulder at him. He was fine. Little pissed she kicked him though. She rolled her pretty eyes, climbing out of the pool.

"Why don't you put a damn bell around her neck?" Sean taunted madly at Jay and Emma glared at him with fire in her eyes. Sean snickered, seeing how hot she could be even when with a wet jean skirt and t-shirt on...white t-shirt by the way... Lucas had to smirk as well as she fumed and stormed back into the house.

"Good suggestion, Sean." snapped Emma now in bed, and he was forced to sleep with her to keep an eye on her since he so kindly offered.

"Deal with it." Sean confirmed, wrapping into her blankets that she pulled back over herself and noticed it all wet.

"Your STILL wet." Emma cried and he smirked rolling on his stomach.

"Live with it." he yawned and peacefully fell asleep as she narrowed her eyes at him... until she softened, he was cute when he slept. She finally fell asleep too, closely beside him...


	4. 2 Feet Away, Mister!

Day 2.

Sean woke to stretch slowly with a groan. That was a pretty damn good sleep. He rolled over to see if Emma was awake and shot up, she was gone.

Sean jogged down the stairs quickly putting on a black t-shirt and slowed down when he saw everyone plus Emma just watching television in the kitchen and eating cereal.

"Nice ab's." taunted Lucas as Sean glared, adjusting his shirt. Emma couldn't agree more.

She smirked knowing what he was in a rush for, thinking she had got away. When she was little her Dad use to call her Mouse because she could be so quiet.

"We're going grocery shopping." Jay told Sean, "Since this place only has wierd food..."

Emma rolled her eyes at them.

"I'll stay here. I don't think our _friend _is to be trusted alone or out just yet." Lucas joked, glancing at Emma.

Sean looked between them. For some reason, he didn't want Emma alone with Lucas. Lucas treated girls like they were air to him.

"Do you want anything specific?" Jane asked Emma, passing her by. They were getting along now, just had to get the need of punching another out, out of the way. Emma shook her head no though, being hostaged just didn't give her an appetite.

"Cameron, let's go." Jay told Sean as he stood by the door with Jane and Spinner.

Sean frowned, grabbing his motorcycle helmet and glanced back at Emma with Lucas, playing cards together. He left out the door quickly, wanting to get this done soon as possible.

"Hmmm, lets see." Lucas drifts, walking around in the shallow end of the pool with Emma. They were bored and it's been an hour since the others have left.

Emma was asking Lucas about them, trying to get to know them a bit more since it wasn't easy living with strangers.

Lucas went on, "Me and Jane are twins, shocker right? We're both 19. Hogart's 20. Sean's 19 and Spin's 18." he explained.

"Hmmm." Emma said, sitting on the pool stairs as he slowly swam to her.

"Your just 3 years younger, rich girl." he said with a smirk and stood between her legs as she gazed up at him.

She leaned up closer to him, "Nothing you say or do will make me want _you_, Lucas. Just for the future, stay 2 feet away from me. Got it?" she asked with a smirk.

"Got it, rich girl." he said, with a wink.

As the others got home, they looked around for Emma and Lucas. Jane hollared that they were in the back and Sean curiously went out. He stopped walking towards the pool area as he saw Lucas dangerously close to Emma, and her smirking up to him. He swore he saw Lucas wink at her as well.

Now she was laughing and rolling her eyes.... he's never made her laugh yet. Something was boiling in him. God, was he serious? She's just a damn girl. He could get any girl he wanted, why was this one making him feel things?

"EY!" Sean shouted toward them as they looked over, he gave Lucas a look and bittered, "Got your damn burgers."

Lucas rubbed his hands together saying, "BBQ time." and got out of the pool.

Emma stayed in as she eyed Sean who avoided looking at her. What was his problem?

"How's the pool?" Jane asked Emma, coming outside as well wearing a black bikini.

"Not as cold as last night." Emma joked and Jane laughed and swam in.

Jane looked up at Sean, seeing him leaving and shouted, "Sean! Get your ass in." but he just kept on walking.

Emma swam around with Jane but ended up looking back where Sean last was. Jane saw that and laughed softly, splashing her a bit.

"He's always like that." she admitted and Emma curiously looked at her and laughed.

"Depressed?" she joked.

"Hard." Jane answered, "Mysterious, dangerous looking...whatever you want to call it."

"Why?" Emma asked, very curiously. Sean wasn't the kind of person who was easy to read, a closed book!

Jane shrugged in the water and said, "Who knows, the way we're all grown up I guess. Lucas is sort of like that too, only jokes around when drunk or making fun of someone. Our parents were never around, never cared to bring us to school."

Emma looked at her a bit sadly and saw the boys come out to help Lucas with the burgers. "And what about Jay and Spinner?" asked Emma.

"Me and Spin started dating in highschool, he just fell into it. He followed Sean and Jay around everywhere." she confirms, "Jay's not really the leader you know? Just the big talker. Sean's got the real skills."

"What's his story?" Emma asked, tilting her head.

"No one knows." breathed Jane.

This sent Emma to sneak a long glance at Sean. What was his story? I mean, the guy was hard to read and didn't look the type to talk about old stories, memories nor feelings. Why was he so.... unhappy?

"Hey Em." came a voice as a figure walked through the gate.

Emma turned her head around quickly, "Manny!" she said in shock.

Jane's mouth fell as the girl curiously looked around, not knowing who anyone was. Jay stopped and stared at Manny, almost drooled too. Lucas stopped barbequing and Spinners food dropped out of his mouth. Sean again, looked emotionless.

"What's going on?" Manny questioned Emma.

Emma opened her mouth to speak as Jay cut her off and said, "We're family." he lied and coughed as Manny eyed him and pointed to the blonde, "Me and Emma. Cousins."

Emma turned to give him a wierd look and then looked back at Manny with a fake smile and nodded. Sean chuckled.

"He's from New York." Emma lied, and hated it! Manny was her best friend, "These are his friends." she confirms.

"Craig said you had a guy over last night calling you _his girl_?" Manny said with a dimpled smile, "Whose the guy?"

God that smile. Jay thought not only was she sexy, but adorable too. He HAD to get in her in bed by the end of the night. Oh wait, shit. He said Emma was his girl... now he's her cousin. Oh thats going to be wierd if Craig comes by again and thinks their cousins after that...

"It's me." Lucas spoke up. Emma scoffed, he would say that! Sean looked bewildered, Jane&Spinner looked amused, Jay chuckled.

She got out of the pool and grabbed a towel as he came over and wrapped his arms around her from behind. Emma made a note in her head to take a shower as she gave Manny a believable smile and nod. Eugh.

"Really?" Manny asked, looking between them. Lucas was hot but she didn't see... chemistry?

"Mhm." Emma insists with a tight smile turning her head toward Lucas when he shocked her with a stolen kiss. She swore he slipped the tounge. OH MY SATAN!?!

Sean didn't know where it came from, but that boiling feeling in his stomach just raised a bit higher, and he clenched his teeth and fists, ever so tightly. He glared hard as they kissed and cursed the day Manny had to come over.

"Alright." Manny said convinced and walked closer to the BBQ. Jay tore his eyes from her but smirked knowing she was eyeing him as she went by, "So whose going to make me a burger?"

They threw another one on for her. She wasn't so bad.

"...and that was the day Emma started a huge food fight because of her protest." Manny was telling their stories to everyone around the back patio's table. They all laughed, eating. Emma faked a laugh and glared at Manny. Sean softly chuckled glancing at her and she caught his eye, he looked away quickly and she hid her blush.

"Don't forget, party on Saturday. I can help you shop on Thursday after school if you want." Manny told Emma.

Everyone gave looks, party? Uh oh. Usually they were all for it but would Emma tell somebody?

"By the way, you skipping today? Very unlike you." Manny insists, smirking and Jay chuckled. He bet Emma was a good girl, and Manny? She was definatly the bad girl. God he wanted her right now.

Emma snickered, "I think I'll be skipping all week, Manny. Your right though, so _unlike _me" she said and Manny got confused.

"She's a keeper." Lucas exclaimed with a laugh and gripped her upper thigh with his hand.

Emma wanted to slap him and well, so did Sean, maybe just backhand him and throw him off a roof.

"Hope I'm not a bad influence on you, baby." Lucas teased Emma, kissing her neck. He hid the pain on his face when she dug her nails into his wrist and he let go of her thigh.

Manny was getting up and said, "I'm going to get going."

"2 **feet away**." Emma whispered madly to Lucas who put his hands up and backed off.

Manny didn't even hear or see and explained, "I told Darcy I'd help her pick out a prom dress."

Oh god, Emma frowned. Prom was in 2 weeks! Emma almost forgot. Hopefully, the theives would be gone by then because she really, _really_ wanted to go.

"Come back whenever." Jay said huskily as Manny walked to the gate where he stood and they smirked at another.

She shrugged and said, "If I feel like it." she smiled even more when he wouldn't move out of the way for her to leave until she playfully scoffed and he finally moved and watched her leave until out of sight.

"She leave?" Spinner asked, coming back outside with Jane.

"Little warning she was coming by would be nice, Nelson." Jay declared. Though meeting Manny Santos...was also nice. Jay smirked taking off his hat and running a hand through his hair.

Emma replied honestly, "I didn't know." her and Manny were such best friends, that she was like family and practically lives with her.

"And this party? Nu uh." Jay told her.

Emma freaked, "What?! Why!?!" she then scoffed, he was sounding like an annoying father or something and she the whiney girl.

Jay noticed that too and laughed, "Well darling, it's a threat to us. What if you tell someone?" he asked. Sean smirked at the two fighting.

"I promise I won't, it's just my first party since living here. It will be the party to remember!" she exclaimed.

"Better be." muttered Jay.

"Is that a yes?" Emma questioned, smiling happily.

"Fine."

**I'm doing two long chapters because I'm going away this week. Summers almost over! OH NO. But anyway, hope you enjoy the next. I'll be back next week. Later!**


	5. It's Just A Little Crush

"Do your parents ever call to check up?" Spinner asked Emma while sitting on the couch with her and Jane. Sean turned his head to glance at her from his chair as she took in a deep breath.

"Parent." Emma corrected then looked down, "And no, she doesn't." _She use to..._

To think of it, they've probably seen her more than her own mother does in a day. Emma felt eyes on her and looked at Sean but he was watching the tv, she was unaware that he just looked away.

She wondered if he had someone... maybe, a girlfriend? Ugh, Emma STOP IT!

Emma shifted awkwardly as she felt butterflies in her stomach. Oh no, not good. Not good at all.

"How's my girl doing?" came a voice, Lucas. He smirked playing with Emma's hair as he walked by and sat on another couch.

"Ugh." Emma bittered, fixing her hair. Sean decided he didn't want to watch nor hear this so left. Emma saw him go and watched him until out of sight. Why'd he leave? She's barely spoken to him all day.

"How you ever let my brothers tounge down your throat, I'll never know." Jane said in disgust, narrowing her eyes at Lucas.

Emma almost forgot that as she reached for a couch pillow and hit him hard in the face with it and stormed off yelling, "NEITHER WILL I!"

Lucas smirked in his chair and Jane rolled her eyes at him, Spinner was laughing, "Nice man."

Meanwhile, Emma was walking down the hall upstairs towards her room to see Jay on the other end passing a picture to stop and look at it. It was one of she and Manny this year at Craig's band show. They were both laughing and dancing together.

"What are you doing?" Emma asked with a smirk, eyeing Jay.

Jay almost jumped and glared, "Nothing." he said all to quickly. Caught.

"Someone's got a crush." she teased.

"It's after midnight, go to your room." he snapped, pointing to her bedroom.

Emma rolled her eyes smiling and shook her head, "Yes Dad." she taunts.

Emma walked into her room to look up, seeing Sean with his back towards her and taking off his shirt. God, he really was ripped. He had a large tattoo on his back too, spelling out his last name. And below that he had a heart with a cross stabbed into it, and fire all around. Then around his upper arm was a tribal banner. God this guy had everything didn't he?

Sean turned just as Emma was backing up to leave and finally saw him notice her. Crap! She then gave a tight smile.

"Don't hog the blankets this time." she teased, then called herself an idiot in her head. Way to be lame, Nelson!

Sean bitterly fell on her bed, putting his arms behind his head. Oh my god, Emma swallowed hard. He had to sleep shirtless?

He muttered, "Sure you don't want Lucas in your bed instead?" he looked at her questioningly and she raised an eyebrow. Was he... no, he couldn't be.

She then made a joke, "I have a choice?"

"Whatever." he shot back, looking away from her.

"Keep looking away. I'm getting changed." She informed. Sean noticed his breath stop. Jesus, she'd be the death of him.

Emma got on black short shorts and smirked taking off her shirt, payback for sleeping shirtless mister. Two can play that game. She turned to put on her white tank top. Sean couldn't help it, and really he did try _**hard **_to resist, but he glanced over and she was just slighty turned from him. She had long tanned legs, and with those shorts? Sean had to admit, she had a nice ass. Sean smirked looking away but snuck ONE more glance. Her back looked so smooth and the way her long hair brushed down it... god. LOOK AWAY

Emma turned just in time for Sean to look away. "Done." she confirms and he looked back hiding his grin as he shrugged.

"What's with you?" she asked, getting on the bed.

"Nothing, blondie." he teased until hit with a pillow. Emma smirked getting that pillow back and laid her head down on it. "Ow." he noted and swung one at her.

Emma yelped as he playfully hit her once more in the stomach, "Don't! I'm sorry!!" she laughed and covered her face when he pretended to throw it again but laid it back under him and gazed down at her softly.

Emma looked up at him and she melted too. God... a theif so perfect... you'd never guess it. She gasped in a tiny breath as he moved his hand toward her and his finger tips brushed near her collarbone, taking her necklace in his hand gently.

"Why's this so important?" he asked lowly and Emma sadly looked away from him.

"My Dad gave it to me..." she drifts softly.

Sean tilted his head curiously over her and asked, "Where's your Dad?"

Silence.

"He died..." Emma tried hiding the crack in her voice.

"Sorry." Sean meant it and ached for her. This girl, she was doing things to him no one would ever believe.

"I was 6." Emma whispered with a small sad shrug, "What about you? Where's your parents, and are they proud of what you do or are you just hiding it from them?"

Sean sighed, "My moms a crack whore."

Emma raised an eyebrow at him with a little smirk and Sean smirked back and then ran a hand through his hair.

"My Dad's dead though too... died when I was 13." he confirms and Emma's heart fell. Wow... something in common.

"I'm sorry? What was he like?" she asked. God, who was she kidding? He was probably going to change the subject... Jane said he never talked about the past or anything... why would he talk to her? She was just...the poor little rich girl.

But Sean answered, "He was like me. It's not always great calling someone a good thief but he was. He taught me things... it's not always good growing up in Buffalo, it's hard." his eyes seemed distant

"How'd he..."

"Die? Cops. I was walking home with him one day and 6 of them cornered him, found out who he was." he clenched his jaw and kept going, "They didn't even cuff him, just beat him to death. Couldn't stop them though, one of them held me back."

Emma tried to hold her tears. His own father was killed _infront_ of him?

Sean swallowed hard and painfully looked away, lying back down beside her. They actually watched another for a bit before he watched Emma drift off to sleep.

Did he like this girl or what?

In the morning, Sean fluttered his eyes open. He saw Emma still in bed beside him with her back turned, then noticed his arm around her waist and her back against his stomach.

His stomach felt wierd and he gently unwrapped his arm and moved back a bit, then slowly got up. He was so careful not to wake her.

As he quietly closed the door behind him to go downstairs he turned around to shout, "Fuck!"

Jay smirked holding a bowl of cerial and taking a spoonful in his mouth, "Sleep well, Romeo?" he taunts after swallowing.

"Don't talk with your mouth fall. Infact, don't talk at all." Sean shot back and Jay snickered watching him storm off and glanced back at Emma's door.

"Someone else has a crush." he muttered jokingly.


	6. Break The Ice

**I just wanted to say thanks for all the reviews guys! I'd answer back but I just have no time, just keep enjoying it because i'm glad your so interested! Hope you love the next coming chapters too.**

It was Wednesday morning, 3 days now being hostaged. Emma walked downstairs, and this time it was Sean who woke before her. She looked around and passed a frusterated Spinner and Lucas.

Lucas was trying to open up Jesse's 50 inch volt. Spinner threw his big wrench yelling, "Fucker won't open!"

"This may take longer than we thought." breathed Lucas and Emma overheard this.

She hid around the corner and scoffed. HOW much longer? Shouldn't be more than a week right? I mean- PROM! She just HAD to go.

"Hey blondie." greeted Jay coming over to her with Jane and playfully shoved her a bit until she slapped his hand off of her.

"Don't!" she exclaimed and stormed off.

"Reowww" Jane joked as Jay chuckled but they both gave a look to another. What was that about?

Jane decided to follow Emma into the living room and Emma flew to the couch with a little pout. Today was just not her day. Where was Sean??

"What's wrong?" Jane asked Emma.

Emma just shook her head, sitting up. She saw a black sweater to her left with something in the pocket. She went to shove it back in before it fell out but noticed the picture... a girl. This was Sean's sweater.

"Whose the redhead?" Jane curiously asked, peeking at the picture as well.

"Don't know." Emma answered, looking away a bit sadly. Now she was in a more of a mood. The girl was pretty, probably his girlfriend.

Emma shoved it back into the sweater and just got up and left.

The whole day she didn't want to come out of the room. She still never had an answer to her repeating question... WHERE was Sean?

Sean on the other hand, was speeding down the road in the middle of nowhere. It was getting dark and he just drove his motorcycle to the limit, going as fast as he could. This is what he did when he had to think. Made him feel... open. But lately.... it was _her _making him open up.

Smoke raised from the tired when he breaked and drifted. The tires leaving marks. He took off his mask, his breath easy to hear. Was he inlove with her?

Meanwhile, it was aroun 7 and Emma came down the stairs to see everyone in the 'play room'. They were playing pool and talking about the **stupid **volt again. I mean really? They already got like, thousands from the jewellary they found and cash.

Jay was saying, "We may need something to blow it open."

"Your not blowing anything up in my house." snapped Emma, stepping into the scene.

"Easy tiger." taunted Lucas and Emma glared madly at him. How would he like someone doing that to his home?

"Cash, jewls, steal whatever. But no damage." warned Emma and bittered, "I live here too you know asshole."

Lucas shot back, "Sure." Was that sarcasm? Emma's blood boiled...

"Electricy bolts may work." Jay said, turning back to Spinner.

"Wanna go to the store then?" Lucas asked.

"I'll go." Spinner insists. God, Emma would kill to go to a work store. . . wow, she didn't think she'd ever want to do that so badly in her whole life.

"Can I go?" Emma asked politely.

Jay snickered and almost snorted, "No."

Emma blew smoke out of her ears and stormed off.

As she charged towards the stairs, the front door opened with Sean coming inside. The two hit another hard and he tried to catch her from falling back but she held her balance and shoved him away from her.

"What's wrong?" Sean asked her sympthetically.

"What's wrong?" Emma asked, fire in her eyes. How can such a charmer be such an ass? "Is that a sick joke?"

Sean opened his mouth but she just stormed off again as Spinner came to the entrance eating a hotdog.

"She's been moody all day." Spinner told Sean.

For an hour or two, Sean let Emma be alone. But it was eating up at him not knowing what her problem was. Meanwhile, Emma slammed her door closed and paced around her room. She clenched her teeth while tears ran down her cheeks and she ran her hands through her hair.

Why was her life so messed up?

Why was she never happy?

She missed her real home, her father... the way her mom use to be. She couldn't have happiness, she didn't want money... she couldn't have Sean. She was a miserable girl trapped in this stupid house with stupid theives and no parents!

"Emma." Sean called before opening her door, "Jesus, Emma!" he exclaimed, dodging a glass vase she threw at him and it crashed against the wall.

"GET OUT!" she yelled with tears in her eyes. Her bedroom lights were out but he could see her, and he could see the tears.

"Sto- what the fuck!" he ran and jumped over her bed when she swung everything on top of her dresser at him.

"Why is it taking SO long!?" she shouted at him.

Sean caught his breath while looking at her in shock. WAS SHE CRAZY!?

"What? If you don't want us here then fucking say it!" he screamed back.

"Why would I want to live with theives?!" she shouted and went for the door until he grabbed her wrist and pulled her against him.

"You didn't mind Lucas' tounge down your throat so I don't know, Em, what the hell do you like?!" he sneered and she slapped him across the face.

"Fuck you!" she was pushed against the wall, not at all meanly but so that Sean could hold her in place. She simply kicked her knee into his stomach and he groaned falling back on the bed.

Emma saw the smashed vase on the ground, one appeared to look like a knife and she grabbed it just as he went to get up.

The two fell on the bed together when Sean went to grab her before she grabbed the knife looking glass but she got it. She landed on top of him holding it to his chest as he held her hips tightly in his grip.

The two locked eyes together, breathing madly. Sean could feel her trying to dig the glass into him, but she couldn't. She was too... Emma.

Suddenly they realized the position they were in. Sean tried to breath normally but with Emma ontop of him like this- god. Emma bit her lip as he gave her a look, basically daring her to stab him with the glass but even she knew she couldn't.

He suddenly snapped his hand around her wrist and she dropped the glass knife and he sat up quickly as he grabbed the back of her neck and crashed his lips to hers.

Emma quickly kissed back passionatly. Sean gripped her waist a bit more, slidding his hands down to her ass. Emma moaned a bit and straddled his lap. He immediataly went hard.

"Em" he breathed between the kiss and kissed her even deeper.

This was it. He was right, he was falling for her. And she was inlove with him too.

Emma leaned back up and took off her top. He admired her very supple chest and as she leaned down he undid her bra and ripped at her pants.

He rolled on top, getting himself naked. Emma ran a hand through his hair as he kissed around her collar bone and neck, then her breasts. She gasped in loudly as he slid himself between her thighs.

"I want you, Sean." she begged. And that's all he needed. He thrusted inside and both of them were seeing stars. He stayed like that for a moment, letting her get use to him. She wasn't a virgin but she definatly hasn't been with a man.

They soonly guided together, moaning, panting and screaming. Emma's never felt so good in her life and Sean's never felt anything so pure or amazing. She was like heroine.


	7. Don't Forget About Me

THURSDAY

Emma woke up with just a bit of pain between her legs, but she smirked, was well worth it. The whole time with Peter, he never made her feel even a little bit what Sean did.

Emma then blushed seeing Sean in a deep sleep beside her, defiantly tired from their night. For last night being the 3rd time sleeping with someone, they did it at least twice through the night.

She slowly unwrapped his arm from around her waist, got dressed, and ran downstairs.

Jay was making toast as he lit a cigarette and she came into the kitchen, "Can I go shopping for my party?" she asked him.

Jay looked at her, inhaled, "sure." He exhaled.

"really?" Emma exclaimed.

From upstairs, Sean woke up and heard mumbles from downstairs, a girl and a guy, too soft to be Jane, must be Emma. Sean smirked at the thought of her.

His mind flashed back to last night, as he made her scream with ecstasy and scream his name.

He got up and got ready.

Meanwhile, Jay said back to Emma, "Yeah." He raised an eyebrow, was she deaf?

"your not afraid i'll run?" Emma asked, yesterday he wouldn't allow her.

Jay chuckled inhaling his smoke again, "I'm very positive that you'll be running back... you know, for the screams I heard coming from you last night. I repeat: coming." He blew his smoke out as he grinned like a cherish cat.

Oh god. Jay heard her and Sean last night...

"Your a gross fu-"

Jay stood up, cutting her off, "infact, I'll come with you."

Sean came down the stairs now as Emma was exiting the kitchen, hollering over her shoulder to Jay, "Fine!"

She turned her head back forward to gasp when Sean grabbed her and tossed her up against the hall. She yelped but then smiled a bit as they kissed and she slowly slid back down to the ground. He gripped his hands seductively around her hips, pulling her into him and nibbled her neck.

"What do you think your doing with Jay today?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"I've come to realize I have a thing for robbers." Emma said with a smirk and went to walk around Sean, "I've had Lucas, and I just had you.. so now I'm going for Jay."

She was roughly but playfully pulled back to the wall, under Sean's glare. He bit her lower lip and then shoved his tounge into her mouth and she moaned, kissing him passionately back.

No one has ever drove Emma this crazy, nor Sean. It was exciting and new and Emma found herself wanting this forever. But.. they'd be gone in a week, right?..

Finally, in the grocery store Emma went through her list, "Chips, a punch bowl, cups-"

"Is this a slumber party, or a party party?" taunted Jay and she glared, "Cause all you need for a party, is booze."

"And girls." Noted Sean. Jay snapped his fingers and nodded, pointing at Sean.

Emma glared at Sean for him to smirk at her and nudge her playfully when Jay wasn't looking, as if he didn't know...

"oh crap." Emma said, stopping in her tracks. Speaking of girls.

"Emma!" Ashley smiled, she was about to pass the isle but did a double back when she saw the blonde with two strangers. Two very hot strangers! She was also with Darcy.

Jay's eyed snapped to Sean's but he gave him a look not to worry.

"Heyyy... Ash.." Emma slowly greeted as the two happily came over. Darcy seemed too happy?

Ashley looked between Emma and the boys and then looked at Jay, "You must be the cousin Manny was talking about, she was right, your something alright. " She flirted.

"Manny talked about me huh?" Jay said with a smirk, thinking about the brunette.

"Emma, Is this your new boy friend Lucas? We heard all about it." Darcy said excitingly, looking at Sean, Sean couldn't be the cousin for how close he walked with Emma. I mean, they guessed Jay was the cousin because well, something seemed to spark between Emma and the other stranger. Plus, if Sean was the one Manny was talking about, she would of told them about him fine muscled body.

Emma went red, "uh no-"

"He's at home." Jay lied happily for her.

Awkward silence.

"So when are we going to meet the lucky guy then?" Darcy asked Emma.

Emma glared a bit and curiously said, "Darcy, you've never been so interested in my life..." both Sean and Jay shared amused looks, this girl really stood up for herself.

Darcy let a breath out, "I know, lets just say I use to be jealous over the whole Peter thing, but I'm so glad you moved on." She said.

"I moved on when I dumped him!" Emma exclaimed, god! Was she stupid!

"Emma!"

OH MY GOD, EVEN BETTER. The devil himself came walking over, Peter!

"Clearly **he **didn't." Jay remarked, seeing the eagerness this 'Peter' seemed to have as he jogged over to the group.

Sean couldn't help but feel possessive and step a little more forward beside Emma. Peter was about to give her a hug until he noticed Sean and coughed, "H-how are you?" he stuttered a bit, glancing at Emma and fearfully back at Sean now and then.

Even Emma felt the tension, "Good, getting stuff for the party."

"Peter, she has a boyfriend now. Make like a tree and leaf." Ashley told him.

"Did she just say that?" muttered Jay to Sean.

"i think she did." Sean replied.

"She did." Answered Emma with a bored expression and pulled both guy's by their coats, "See you guys Saturday!"

Ashley and Darcy happily waved bye as Peter pouted from behind.

"That was your ex?" Sean taunted Emma with a grin as they sat in the car up front, Jay was in the beer store.

Emma smiled tilting her head at him against the passanger seat, "yesssss." She practically sang, squinting her eyes in disgust.

Sean laughed.

Emma admitted, "He is the most popular guy in school, before I was like... excited or something about dating him. Now I hate myself for it. He's so..."

"not me?" Sean challenged and smirked as she playfully glared.

"It's not like this is... too.. serious...right?" she waited slowly for him to explain what they were but his eyes suddenly moved away from hers. Right... Emma nodded, "With you guys leaving in less than a week." Fine, she understood. Not serious. Emma looked out the window and tried to hide her tears. Her heart felt sick and her throat felt sore.

Sean was quiet for a moment. He never got the hint of her pausing slowly to let him tell her how he felt. He clearly missed it and took her comment as a brush off. So... she didn't want to stay with him after this? He knew it was a little...bizarre how they met but wasn't something there?

He went to open his mouth-

Jay opened the back door and shoved atleast 3 of the 50 beer cases in, "Pop the trunk!" he yelled and Sean, a bit roughly, hit his fist against the button for the trunk.

Another 3 more cases of beer went in.

The next day... FRIDAY. One more day til the party, well... HER PARTY. Jay and his gang decided to throw one of their own parties with THEIR friends.

"What?" Jay asked giving Emma a look.

Emma was giving him a 'WHAT THE HELL' look, "Your going to break the house apart."

"No way, it'll be fine. Maybe a few puke spills but Jane will clean it up."

"As if." Jane said from the kitchen table.

Jay looked at Emma, "It'll be fine! We need a break. We've been working hard." He grinned devilishly.

They all grinned or laughed, Emma shook her head but ended up nodding.

"Where's Sean?" she finally noticed he'd been gone all morning, it was now 3pm.

"In the garage, lover girl." Spinner taunted beside Jane jokingly and they both giggled as Emma glared at the 'children' and left.

Music blasted as Emma opened the garage door. Sean was acting wierd, even last night when they went to bed he just fell right to sleep. Atleast she thought he did, she had her back turned. His comment, well, actually NO comment, made her uneasy. Did he not want to be with her?

Sean was working on Jay's civic, under the hood until he closed it shut and started working on the head lights.

He wore his regular jeans and wife beater, though now his hair was in a black tuke. His arms ripped when he moved his muscel to screw something in from the headlight.

Emma wore jean short shorts and a white tank top, she didn't want to go near grease but she couldn't help but want to be near Sean.

Emma decided to go with a joke, to break the ice, that she had no idea why it was there.

"We match." She teased.

He looked over from his hard focusing and noticed her, he was still a little upset but couldn't help but soften. She leaned foward against the car looking down at him as he bent infront of it and then got her joke. Both wearing jeans, and white shirt.

He just gave a soft chuckle with only a mere smirk, clearly something was bothering him. He went back to screwing on a new plastic cover for Jay's headlight .

He stopped, sadly looking down, Emma didn't deserve a little boy in a huff.

Emma though got the hint and sadly looked away and leaned off the civic, going to leave but as she turned Sean stood up, grabbing her wrist and as she turned her head back he grabbed the back of her neck and softly kissed her.

They kissed for a long time, soft and tenderly. Sean's other hand moved to her back.

They pulled away and Sean kept his eyes close. It scared even him for how close he felt with her. He opened his eyes and asked, "Are we going to be _something _after this... or not?"

Emma looked up at him like a deer in the head lights.

That's what she asked YESTERDAY.

She then looked off, "I can't tell you if you don't know what that _something_ is." It scared her, the way she felt for him, more powerful than anything.

Would he run if he found out how long she thought about staying with him? Would forever scare him?

"Guess this is just complicated right now..." she whispered and then decided to change the subject, kissing his cheek and pulling his hand.

Might as well enjoy it until they knew.

"Come get lunch."

Music started to bang around the house as Emma woke up from her nap, she needed one, being up all night thinking about _**him.**_

She looked at her alarm clock, 10 pm! Holy crap!

The party must of started.

Emma got up, and checked herself in the mirror. Not too bad, just needed to change her ruffled clothes. Emma got into a skin tight black dress with roses all around, it had tight t shirt sleeves, a few inches before her elbow. A very short bottom, the dress stopped right after, well, her ass.

But she looked so pretty, almost innocent. She left her long natural straight hair down, it flipped only slightly on the ends, her side bangs swifting to the right. She only needed mascara. So Sean was right, she was a beauty!

Emma slipped on some black flat lace shoes and then opened her door to go join this 'party.'

"Emma!" Jane drunkenly cheered. Oh my god! For a mansion? The house was full of people!

Emma smiled watching Jane come on over to her, as she waited she looked down the railing and saw Sean standing on the stairs among a bunch of other people... but he was talking.. to a girl.

Emma blinked a few times, and came to realization her heart was sort of breaking. They were laughing together and the red head had hugged him.

Oh my god. It was the red head from the photo, that fell out of the sweater from before... This must of been Sean's girl friend. Oh my god, he had a girl friend.

Emma looked sadly away just as Jane swung her arms around her neck and hugged her, "EMMY!"

Emma couldn't help but look back, Sean hadn't noticed her but the red head was looking at her now and looking a little curiously at her. Oh shit, Emma looked quickly away.

"Wana beer!" Jane asked Emma.

Emma muttered, grabbing Jane's hand and tugging her along, "I'd rather some shots."

"As if you can take one more." Lucas said, sitting across from Emma and Jane at the counter in the kitchen, some guys cheered when Emma took one more shot of Jack Daniels. Her 6th.

Emma drunkenly pointed at Lucas, "You loose!"

"Girl beat you lukie." Said one of Lukes friends, Aiden (think South of nowhere). He had black hair, blue eyes, he was tall and lean. Good looking kind of guy.

Emma noticed how unbalanced she was but giggled a bit and then took the money from Aiden that she won from Lucas.

Aiden turned to her with a smirk, Emma almost glared at it, Sean's was so much better.

"You wana dance Emma?" Aiden asked.

No.

Emma noticed the red head come into the kitchen looking for someone and they connected eyes again. Emma groaned grabbing Aidens hand, "fine!"

Emma felt it was a bit wrong having her back against Aiden, dancing with him, and his arms around her. But it was also wrong that Sean had a girl friend and SLEPT with her, and made her believe-

Emma took a beer from a passing Spinner and took a swig of it, shoving it back at him and then closed her eyes, letting herself just get lost in the music as Aiden hung his head close to her neck and swayed with her.

Football season is over by Bring me the horizon was blasting, remix version. Even the lights were flickering.

_**Party till you pass out**_

_**Drinnk til your dead!**_

_**Party till you passing out**_

_**Drink til your dead!**_

_**Dance all night til you can't feel your legs!**_

Sean pushed past people, holding his beer can and looking for Emma. She wasn't taking a nap in her room anymore so he figured she was around.

He saw Jay talking to some of their friends and went over, he nodded as some greeted him but he looked to Jay and asked quickly, "You seen Em?" he yelled over the music.

Jay was about to say no until something caught his eye. He coughed and sipped his beer, slowly nodding to the floor where people danced, moshed, made out, you name it.

Sean looked over his shoulder.

Emma was swaying against Aiden, keeping the rhythm of the slow yet hard beat of the music.

Sean felt split in half. And his mind exploded. Let alone his blood was far from boiling, it met it's limit. Some people near him gasped a bit when he threw his half empty beer can at the wall and turned to charge when the red head stood in his way, "Sean..."

"Not now Ellie." He barked and stormed off.

Normal Sean would of went over and punched Aiden square in the face, broke his nose, then jaw, but the type of anger Sean got was extreme, as much as he was mad at Emma, he didn't want her to see it.

But... how the FUCK could she do that to him?

_**Maybe because you won't tell her what we are**_

His inner voice said and he fought to himself, _**She didn't really say anything either!**_

Meanwhile, Emma felt Aidens arms tighten a bit more around her and he leaned his head down more to her neck, his lips softly pressing against her smooth neck until Emma tore apart from him, whipping around to face him.

She didn't know why, but she started to panic, "I-I can't do that. Sorry, Aiden." He nodded and then she did, running off and then up her stairs. Her heart was racing, cracking, pounding, breaking...

Before Emma ran to her room, the redhead, Ellie, stepped infront of her.

"Hi, I'm Ellie." She greeted.

Emma lost her breath, oh my god. Was she having a damn panic attack or something?

"I can't do this right now." She breathed and went around her.

"I really just wanted to meet you." Ellie declared bluntly and Emma turned before shutting the door.

She gave an odd look, "What? Meet ME?"

Ellie laughed, "Yeah, Sean doesn't shut up about you."

Wait... a girl friend wouldn't say that... only a... a...

"I'm his sister, Ellie." She introduced with a smile. Emma shut her eyes.

F.u.c.k. Ofcourse she was his sister!

Emma opened her eyes to see Ellie giving her a small knowing smile, "We should talk!" Ellie declared, pushing Emma into her own room and shutting the door.

Emma sat in silence on her bed for a moment, staring at the ground, "I should of known.." she drifted, then snickered at herself looking back at Ellie.

"Oh.. oh god! Did you think-" Ellie couldn't even say it. Ew! Brother! Gross.

Emma put her hand on her head and just shook her head, "I just.. grinded my drunk ass on some guy thinking-"

"yeah" Ellie said cutting her off, "saw that."

"Oh god." Emma groaned, falling onto her bed on her back and shut her eyes.

"Don't worry i get it. Girls get crazy." They shared a smile when Emma sat back up, "I knew it was you as soon as I saw you." Ellie added.

Emma snickered, "Do I have hostage across my forehead?"

"No, just what Sean says, this model like blonde girl, who would seem too good for anyone, but is caring, and beautiful, ya da ya da, who has eyes full of life and wonder." Ellie repeated.

"He said that?..."

"Don't tell him, he'd kill me. He's not very, he doesn't really crush on girls." Ellie decided to be upfront with it. "They crush on him. But with you... he's different.." she drifted eyeing Emma, then blinked, "So if he found out I was spilling his guts out to you he'd kill me."

"He's told you all about me? In a matter of 5 days?"

"I call him alot...since our dad died. Did he tell you that?" Ellie asked and Emma nodded, Ellie stared in shock, "WOW. He **really** fucking likes you." they both giggled by her outbursted curse.

Emma then took a deep breath, "I'm so sober after that. Thanks for, well, introducing yourself. It drove me nuts." She laughed a bit.

"not just you." admitted Ellie.

"Huh?"

Ellie cringed, "Sean maybe of saw you with Aiden."

"oh god..." Emma felt terrible and then blinked, how'd she know his name? "Do you know him?"

"Aidens an ex of mine, which could of made him even more upset, Aiden cheated on me... he was also Sean's old best friend until he met Jay and Aiden didn't 'approve'."

"He's not SO bad..." Emma admitted about Jay, "But Aidens a Jerk." She snapped out loud and then blinked, "Sorry."

"no I agree! But... you should probably go explain to Sean." Ellie confirms and Emma nodded getting up.

"Yeah. See you after, thanks again!" Emma called over her shoulder.


	8. TRUST

**SO I SCREWED UP AND REMEMBERED ELLIE IS A BIT IN THE beginning. It's been a while since I updated and just remembered now. Just ignore the fact it's her. Dang it! Sorry guys. Just be happy I'm finally updating haha! Also, let me know if you guys are interested in me making my own trailers for my stories on youtube, and let me know which ones you want some for! Make up for my stupidity ; P**

Sean was nowhere to be found all night, Emma could barely sleep.

Even at 6 30am she stood up in her bed when she heard a noise, and gasped sitting up, crawling off the bed and running down the stairs.

Sean threw his jacket off and turned to see Emma walking over to him, "How was your night?" he practically growled, avoiding her eyes.

Emma played with her hands, looking down guilty. He didn't have to play modest and mean, she knew what he was upset about.

"I met Ellie.."

"Yea, saw you met Aiden too." He glared with so much emotion in his eyes.

He then stormed to the kitchen as Emma quickly whiped a tear that slipped from her eye and ran after him. It wasn't like she cheated on him! It was dancing. Besides! Was there even a them?

"I thought-"

Sean cut her off, "What? That I'd be fine with you grinding up against his dick while we've been fucking?"

"Fucking? That's all it is to you huh? Got my answer then." Emma snapped and stormed off with blood boiling, tears finally streaming down her face. So that's what they were? Guess she found out what this 'something' was.

Sean shut his eyes tight and cursed silently until running after her, "Em" he then ran faster when she ignored and blocked her path from going up the stairs, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He repeated after seeing her tears and cupped her face firmly so she'd look at him.

Explaining what she thought Ellie was to him was just useless now after his out burst. He could go straight to hell!

"Get off of me." Emma snapped, trying to shove him away but he grabbed her elbow and his other hand stayed on her face.

The thing that scared him most is that as much as Emma hurt him, it was Aiden he wanted to hate and kill. He thought it was because Aiden also hurt his sister, Ellie, but then he thought about Lucas touching Emma and when he wanted to kill him too.

He couldn't be mad at Emma, and he still wanted her, and that scared him shitless.

Sean leaned down and kissed her deeply, she couldn't kiss back, she was too heartbroken so she moved her head to the side, closing her eyes and sniffing sadly. Sean also closed his eyes painfully, he didn't mean what he said but he was so hurt, jealous, angry-

"I love you." he confessed and leaned his head on the side of hers since she wouldn't look at him and ran his hand through her hair.

Emma felt tingles run through her body and melted into his arms, she finally looked back at him and he stared into her eyes.

"That's what that something is Emma... I-I love you." he said sincerely. Her heart pounded fast with happiness.

Emma stared into his eyes and took a deep shaky breath, "I thought Ellie was your girl friend." She confessed as well, with a short sad laugh.

"Not the words I was looking for... annnnd your kinda stupid." He teased with a smirk as he squinted his eyes and she gave an effortless laugh and sniffed once more, nodding. Yeah.

"I love you too." She mumbled as he leaned in close again, trying to kiss her and then kissed her happily after hearing that.

From the kitchen, Lucas, Jane, Jay, and Spinner sat together, over hearing it all at the dinner table and gave another impressed looks.

"Did they stop fighting?" Lucas asked.

Spinner listened and replied, "It's quiet, I think she left him high and dry."

"I would after that comment he made!" Jane exclaimed.

"Their makin out idiots." Jay said while rolling his eyes.

Lucas snickered, "This is not going to be pretty when we get the volt open and have to leave."

Jay nodded and said, "The sooner we do it, the better... maybe we should do that during her party tonight. Loud music, no one will hear the drills and explosion."

"Me and Jane will work on it tonight." Spinner informed, nodding at her, she looked a bit sad but nodded back.

"Good." Jay said.

_**Baby let me love you downnn  
There's so many ways to love ya  
Baby I can break you downnn  
There's so many ways to love ya  
I mean like, ooh myy gosh i'm soo in love  
I found you finallyy, it make me want to say  
Oh, oh , oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,  
Ohh myy gosh**_

The party began, and people let themselves in, greeting Emma as they did. Wasn't as big as last nights since that, Emma was sure, was all their friends and their friends' friends, and their friends' friend's friends.

Now, it was just the bottom half main floor that was filled with people.

Emma went through the crowd toward the kitchen, Jay put Sean on an errand to get an electric drill. The stores were closed, so Emma pretty much got the hint that it wasn't just houses they robbed. Stores too. Jay filled her in that his and Sean's favourite to steal from were auto stores.

Emma finally found Manny, she stood with girls from school, Mia, Paige and you knew Darcy.

She was being silly, snapping her hands to the music as the girls laughed, some sleeze named Jimmy was telling Paige and Darcy to kiss, which drunkenly, they did. Jay also happened to be standing infront of them, Lucas with him who had also been flirting with Mia.

Interesting.

Mia looked a bit sketchy of him though, and then looked even more nervous when Emma came over.

"Want more beer?" the guys asked the girls. They all replied yes and Jay leaned over to Manny.

"How many beers til you give me the chance?" he whispered in her ear.

"100." Manny teased, eyeing him as he back up and just smirked right back at her and nodded to Lucas, forcing him to come.

Emma leaned over to Mia, "You okay?"

Suddenly Mia blurted, "Emma , Lucas came to me! I've been trying to nicely put him off but he just won't-"

"Mia, relax. I'm not with him." Laughed Emma.

"oh, Manny and Craig both said you-"

"Found another guy, completely over Lucas. Go for it." Emma smiled insistingly. Mia smiled a kindly back at her and nodded, going to go find Lucas after she hugged Emma goodbye.

Well, at least Mia was a good friend, UNLIkE ASHLEY KERWIN!

Emma's eyes narrowed to the door where Sean just come in, he didn't even have time to take off his jacket when Ashley was already at him and flirting.

Ashley put her hand on his chest, "I remember you, you were with Emma and her cousin at the grocery store the other day." She said.

Sean glanced down at her hand and took a small step backwards to remove it off him and just nodded, "Yeah."

"You want to come share a beer?" she asked with a smirk, tilting her head.

"He's busy." Came a voice suddenly as Emma's arms wrapped around Sean's neck from behind and she laid her chin on Sean's shoulder. He smirked a bit looking down at her hands and then raised an eyebrow at Ashley.

Ashley just bit her tounge and looked at Emma until nodding and stormed off.

Sean was still smirking as he took one of Emma's hands and turned around, putting his hand on her hip, "Your cute when your jealous."

"Not jealous." Emma snapped and he snickered, sure!

"Hey since because of Aiden, do I get to grind my ass on her?" Sean asked, looking the way Ashley left and Emma laughed but also hit him hard in the arm. But clearly that wouldn't hurt a ripped guy with arm muscels the size of her head.

They shared a kiss but didn't notice Manny watching curiously, to then glance at Mia now making out with Lucas... then glared up to Jay who was still smirking down at her. He was gorgeous, but things just seemed a little wierd.

"What do you want with me?" Manny asked.

Jay then frowned and went serious. Manny didn't expect it when he suddenly leaned down, she expecting a hard kiss, like most guys did with her because she wasn't 'specail or fragile, or innocent'... but he gave her a soft kiss like she was.

Manny's heart skipped a beat and he pulled away, looking into her eyes for something.

Jay grinned as Manny did this cute little thing with her head, tilting it curiously and asked, "Who are you? Really?"

Jay frowned. Oh no.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

Manny put her hand on her hips, "If you want anything to do with me Jay, the first thing I like about a guy is honesty." She confirmed.

Jay was a bit taken back and looked down, but then looked at her and opened his mouth but she stormed off. He huffed and then his eyes saddened a bit.

This robbery week wasn't at all what he had planned.


	9. Dirty Little Secrets

"Emma!" Paige called to Emma who was now grinding her famous ass on Sean slowly with music thumping and people dancing around them.

His one arm was wrapping around her holding her to him as he whispered stuff in her ear, sharing smiles until split apart from the other blonde, "Do you have more cups?"

"In my room." Emma groaned a bit, tossing a look back to Sean and leaving, he was holding her hand while they danced too so they stretched it as far as they could until he had to let go and she was out of sight.

Paige just smiled tightly and awkwardly at him, he sighed...both waiting for Emma to come back.

Emma ran into her room and a second later, Manny followed her in.

"We need to talk." Manny said, closing the door.

Emma had grabbed the red plastic cups and then turned to Manny, giving an odd look.

Manny sighed, "Emma, something WIERD is going on. You haven't called me all week, suddenly you have a boyfriend-"

"My cousin was down." Emma whispered, she hated lying to her best friend, couldn't even look her in the eye.

Manny went on, "You NEVER mentioned cousins before, and I know your Dad was an only child... your mom speaks nothing of siblings-"

"Manny!" Emma couldn't do this right now.

"EMMA! We're best friends. Then you have ANOTHER new boyfriend and I don't know about it?" Manny got a little upset but then shook her head smirking, "Who by the way, yes, is hot! Good for you. .. but! Where's my Emma? What's been going on?" she frowned again.

Emma closed her eyes sadly, she couldn't say. Manny wouldn't understand, and if Sean stayed in her life what if Manny didn't accept his bad ways?

Emma went to open her mouth until they heard a huge bang. Oh god. No one from downstairs would here it but... from up, you would.

"What's that?" Manny asked, eyes widened.

"Nothing." Emma squeeked.

Manny yelled, "Emma! What is wrong with you! I'm going to go find out what that was." She stormed out and then went down the hall, she saw some smoke coming from the right and went on over.

"Manny no!" Emma called.

"What the..." Manny drifted off seeing two people in front of Jesse's volt, a drill in one hand, a botton of some sort in the others, must of been the button that timed off the bomb that clearly banged through the volts lock since it was now open.

"Manny!" Emma shouted, running over as Jane and Spinner finally noticed her.

"What is going on!" Manny exclaimed, hands on her head and Spinner dug into a bag to then point a gun at her, Manny screamed in horror,"AHH!"

"Spinner no!" Emma yelled, stepping in front of Manny.

"Spin!" Jane yelled, hitting his head, he dropped the gun.

"I'm sorry, oh god please don't kill me!" Manny begged.

Emma yelled at Spinner, "Why do you even have one of those!"

"Im so sorry Emma, it's just for show! Just incase! To scare people." Jane quickly explained.

Manny's eyes widen turning to Emma, "They know your name! You know their doing this! Is Jay a robber too? OH MY GOD IS SEAN? YOUR IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH YOUR THEIF?"

"Manny let me explain!"

"I'm calling the cops!" Manny went to run. Emma panicked, she didn't want her friend in this, she didn't want her hurt, she didn't want her telling.

Emma panicked and yelled, "Jane, hit her!" knocking her out and then explaining would have to do!

"What?" Jane panicked but went to go after Manny who yelped and went to run down the stair case.

Jay suddenly appeared and Manny shrieked until he twirled her around to make her face Emma again and held her against him as he put a hand over her mouth.

Manny's eyes were fearful until she caught her breath and Emma slowly walked over to her.

"Are you going to scream?" Jay whispered into Manny's ear. Manny looked at Emma who gave her a pleading look. Manny shook her head no and Jay slowly let her mouth go, but not her body.

Emma slowly explained, "I didn't tell you because I didn't think you'd understand. Yes their robbing me, but I'm allowing it." Emma's eyes starting to sting with tears, "I didn't want to lie to you but... I had to. Manny's it's Jesse's things, and you know how much wrong he's done."

Manny's eyes started to water too and she swallowed hard. Jesse had ruined Emma and her mothers releationship. Also made Emma feel all alone in a big empty house. And he tried to seduce her, countless creepy times..

"I agreed for them to rob, and yeah, I fell for one of them." Emma snickered, "But their good guys who do bad." Emma said while tossing Jay a look who nodded a bit thankfully for that.

She could tell there was something between him and Manny.

Emma added to Manny, "They haven't taken my stuff, that's the agreement. Do you kind of understand Manny? Jesse took away my family, and my privacy... now I get to take away his pride."

Silence.

Jay felt Manny relax, and the girl nodded, "Okay." She whispered.

Emma nodded and then nodded to Jay, "Wait?" he asked.

"You can let me go now." Manny said for Emma through clenched teeth.

"Are you going to run?" smirked Jay.

"no." She said calmly and he smirked but slowly let her go.

Spinner finally spoke up, "We got it open."

Jay went around the girls as the 3 went into the volt, leaving Manny and Emma alone.

Manny pinched Emma's arm hard as she pierced her lips together and Emma screamed out, "OW! What was that for?" she rubbed the sore spot.

"Telling Jane to hit me!" Manny exclaimed.

Emma then thought about it and then laughed a bit, Manny rolled her eyes but smiled back.

Manny took a deep breath, "Girl, I thought it was me who was crazy over the bad boys." She said, while sneaking a glance at Jay who collected jewls and money into a bag.

Emma snickered thinking about Sean, "I know."

Emma then excused herself and found Sean again downstairs. She told him everything of what just happened but if Emma trusted Manny, so did he.

Meanwhile later that night, Manny came out of Emma's room since she told Emma she was staying over. She may understand the situation but she still didn't want to leave her friend alone.

She came out wearing black booty shorts and a red bottoned up blouse, her long brown hair tossed to the side.

Jay looked up from bending infront of the volt to zip up their bags. Spinner and Jane called it a night so it was just him and Manny as she passed and he stared in awe. Fuck, she was drop dead gorgeous. He could tell Manny was a wild girl, and guys at school probably took that for granted, but this girl...needed a man who could handle her.

"Coming for a kiss goodnight?" teased Jay with an evil grin. Ok so he was forward, but he knew what he wanted and he usually took what he wanted... but this damn girl was making it hard. Though it did make him like her more.

No one made him try.

Manny ughed, "Like I want anything to do with a guy who robbed my best friend." She snapped and went to walk past but he grabbed her arm.

He stared sternly down at her, "You heard Emma, only robbing her mothers old man, NOT her." Jay confirmed.

"How am I suppose to trust you?" Manny asked shaking her head.

"You do. You wouldn't of stayed the day you met me if you didn't, you wouldn't of let me kiss you an hour ago either if you didn't." Jay licked his nervous lips and then eyed her, "you like me, and part of me is this and I can tell your attracted to this darkness. This is me."

Silence

Fuck, he knew her too well. Already!

"It's thrilling, no?" jay asked, raising an eyebrow.

Manny glared madly up at him, her breathing shaky and hard until it softened, and she suddenly jumped herself up on Jay. Jay happily swung her up on him and leaned her against a wall. She wrapped her legs around him and they passionately kissed.

"Please don't treat me badly." Manny begged between the kiss, ripping at his belt with one hand as the other laid on his shoulder.

Jay kissed her deeply and breathed, "Baby I'll treat you better than anyone else." He kissed her again and then ripped the left side of her shorts to the left near the crotch, no underwear! Jay groaned loudly, this woman was wild. Just like him.

Manny helped unzip his pants and then pulled out his member, which he happily and quickly shoved up into her. Manny screamed out and moaned, gasping again as he slid out and kissed her, he slid back in and she cried out again in ecstasy, running her hands through his hair as he began thrusting in and out. He ripped apart the buttons of her shirt and kissed around her chest.

Meanwhile in the guest room, Sean had pulled Emma in before she went to her room with Manny, who had no idea she was a little..um, busy, with Jay.

Emma was sitting up on Sean, guiding with him as he laid back on the bed, holding her hips to help her rock back and forth on him.

Emma moaned and ached for it to just come, she could feel it rising in her.

"Fuckk." Sean silently cursed, tossing his head back a bit and then his hands roamed up her back, to then pull her down face to face. She tossed her hair to one side.

He was so damn close.

He opened his eyes to look at her and she couldn't even open hers. Emma felt him tensing inside of her and squeled in delight a bit until she let herself scream out his name, fuck it felt so good, she moaned and panted, her sounds were drawing him even more near.

"Love you so much, Em." He panted, kissing her as their hot bodies clung together.

Emma finally tossed her head back, her hair tossing down her back as she did one final push and he came with her, she put her hands on his chest trying to balance herself as she shook with her orgasm, he had to push once more into her, gripping her hips, he couldn't help it and she cried out, panting and moaning, seeing stars.

Done now, but still in a daze, they kissed and he moved one of his hands through her little bit sweaty hair, playfully gripping her hair in his fist and kissing her roughly, then tenderly until she got off of him and he groaned.

She laid beside him and he just stared lovingly at her til she giggled tiredly, "What?"

He was about to open his mouth until a thrilling scream came out "EMMMA!"

Emma eyes widen and shot up, grabbing her black skirt on and just tossed one of Sean's grey shirts on, running down the stairs.

Sean quickly put on his jeans and ran after.

Other doors opened too and followed him down.

Emma, Manny, Jane, Sean, Jay and spinner ran down the stairs to see the scream came from-

"Mia!" Emma asked, bewildered. What was going on!

Mia stood in her kitchen with nothing but a mini jean skirt on and a lacey black bra. Her hair a bit messed. Lucas ran in after her.

Oh.

Got it.

"EMMA! EMMA THEIR ROBBING YOU!" Mia yelled, pointing at everyone behind Emma and then Lucas.

"You TOLD her?" Jay asked Lucas, annoyed.

Lucas shrugged slowly, he liked the girl. Love at first site. She was clearly taking the news hard though. Nothing they can't go to couple therapy for though!

"Mia!" Emma exclaimed trying to explain.

Lucas went to grab Mia and she yelled, "DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"mia we know!" Manny yelled and Mia shut her mouth, still breathing hard but looked at everyone like they were insane.

She looked at Emma who slowly nodded.

"Oh."

Silence.

Mia ran a hand through her long hair, exhaling deeply, "Your all nuts."

They nodded in agreement.

"As long as we're on the same page." Mia confirmed and then softened to Lucas, "Fine...lets go.. back." She awkwardly whispered and he smirked and just grabbed her hand, yanking her toward his basement door until he blinked and turned around.

He himself was only in his boxers, trying to catch up to Mia who he probably shouldn't of told while he was undressing, but Emma was also barely naked, in Sean's shirt, Mia in her bra, Jane in just a house coat with Spinner, Jay and Sean only wearing pants, and Manny with a bit of a ripped apart blouse.

"Areeee we all getting lucky?" he practically sang.

Manny and Emma both had wide eyes and stared in horror.

Emma rolled her eyes and just turned, shoving Sean back and going back to HER room with him. When they got up though they couldn't help but to laugh.

For everything that turned out wrong, it couldn't of turned out so right in the end. Even their friends were hooking up.


	10. Everythings Made To Be Broken

Emma woke up early first, and as she slowly went down her stairs, she eyed the volt that was now open.

...did this mean, it was over?

Were they going to leave soon? Spike and Jesse would be back soon.

Emma was lost in thought as she entered the kitchen for coffee, as if tradition, Lucas had already made it and gave it to her slowly, seeing her lost in thought.

She blinked and looked at it, "Oh." She looked at Lucas, "Thanks.."

He nodded and eyed her, "Whats on your mind?" he asked as she sat on the stool across from him.

Emma took a deep breath, she needed to ask one of them at least.

"Volts open... does this mean you guys just vanish?" she sadly and softly questioned.

Silence.

Lucas finally huffed and leaned forward, "What are you doing for college Emma? Or is it university?"

"Wanted New York.. Brown.." Emma drifts in a whisper. It was her dream, she had to go.

Lucas nodded and said slowly, "Hmm, well, we might be a little busy doing what we do best across Canada."

"I get it, ok Lucas?"

Lucas explained, "Just trying to prepare you sweetheart. You asked." He watched her sadly just stare at her cup and added lightly, "Sean won't give this stuff up, his Dad taught him this... and just like you and your necklace from your dad? Sean **will stick **to it like glue." He tried to make her understand.

Emma nodded once, understanding that. But didn't Sean love her just as much to stay?

Or... go to New York?

Oh god.

She couldn't ask him to go. That'd be selfish. All she knew, Sean had a house with these guys somewhere here or had a life of his own.

Jay finally came down the stairs and Lucas just gave Emma a look of sympathy and then left as Jay took his spot and eyed Emma.

"What's wrong?" he asked, but Emma kept staring down.

She finally whispered, "I can't stay with him can I?" she looked up with blurry teared eyed.

"Depends how far your willing to go for him." Jay said, looking away from her. He couldn't tell her this.

"What about him for me?" Emma asked, her voice cracking as much as her heart.

_**And I'd give up forever to touch you,  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow**_

"I don't know Emma." Jay breathed, finally looking into Emma's eyes with regret.

"Don't think I don't know you thought about it, this morning with Manny?"

"Emma, it's selfish to bring her with me. You guys have college." Jay said and shut his eyes painfully.

Emma gritted her teeth, mad at him, "You should of never came into my house." She bittered

**You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be,  
And I don't want to go home right now.**

"I'm sorry... you have no idea." Jay whispered, opening his eyes but stared down sadly.

Emma let tears pour down her face, "What do we do?" she begged.

Jay finally stared her in the eyed, "We stay strong. We live out our own lives doing what **we **do best. You and Manny go off to college, do things we couldn't ever do." He demanded.

"How do I live with that?" Emma tilted her head sadly, please, someone had to tell her how to live with this.

_**And all I can taste is this moment,  
And all I can breathe is your life,  
And sooner or later it's over,  
I just don't want to miss you tonight.**_

Jay leaned closer to her, "If you let something go, and its meant to be... it'll come back." He promised

"It won't come back." Emma cried, whipping as much tears as she could.

Jay whispered harshly, "Then we have to live with that and have to cherish the memories of this one, amazing, hectic week Emma Nelson." He smiled sadly and Emma nodded. She had to let Sean go on with what his life needed, even if it was 'wrong', its what he knew, how he survived.

Sean and Manny started to come down the stairs.

_**And I don't want the world to see me,  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand.  
When everything's made to be broken,**_

"Their coming." Emma whispered.

"And your going." Jay said to her.

... and that, was a year ago. A memory Emma would NEVER forget.

_**I just want you to know who I am.**_


	11. 1 YEAR LATER

1 YEAR LATER:

Emma had gone to New York. Sean was god knows where doing what 'he did best'.

Emma was living a different life now, her life. She was almost done Brown for accounting and business, and she was now waiting for her boyfriend who was going to meet her up after work.

She had gotten a good job as a manager at a very top and expensive car shop. The richest man in New York owned it, just what she needed... to live with another rich man, right?

She wore a tight long black dress, it had sleeves just above the elbow but showed off her chest, she wore a belt right around her upper waist and the dress ended just before her knees so her curves were delightful. A professional looking woman! She wore her hair in long waves.

When everyone had left work, she was the closing girl. She grabbed the keys and checked the alarm. It was pitch dark outside, until a car pulled up.

Emma walked to the car shops front door and opened her door. It slowly opened up to Sean's face. He leaned against the door frame smirking and she smiled happily back.

Did she say she put ON the alarm? Because she meant to check to see if it was off, because you know, car shops was her boyfriends favourite place to steal from, you know?

What?

You really thought she left him?

As if.

"Missed you." he said with a grin as Spinner and Jane ran past them.

"Hey Em!"

"Sup Emma."

"Where's Jay?" Emma asked, watching Lucas come in too with a tool box and moved out of the way for him. You could tell she's done this more than once by how ease she acted.

Sean took in a deep breath putting hands on Emma's hips as he stepped in, "Oh you know, home with Manny and the babies." He said, squinting his eyes to lock onto hers and grinned.

"And he once said he couldn't live without doing this." Mocked Emma.

Sean snickered watching Jane and Spinner hot wire two cars for them to take, "He'll come back soon, until then," he looked at Emma hungrily, "your his replacement... only sexier, and smarter, and mine." He kissed her passionately.

Emma giggled between the kiss, "Sexier? Telling Jay you think he's sexy."

Sean rolled his eyes tearing from her, "Do that, and I'll have to kill you." he watched her take some steps back.

"And then what would you do without me?" Emma taunted, standing against her desk and leaned back slowly and seductively onto it, to sit on it and he got a little bothered, walking swiftly over to her and then pushed her skirt more up to her thighs to run his hands up them... to that **spot.**

Emma moaned and he kissed her.

"I'd be lost and torn." He whispered to her.

Suddenly the alarms went off, Emma yelped but laughed when Sean yanked her up and then grabbed her hand, pulling her to a red mustang.

They got in it, and Emma wondered how the hell they were going to get out, they were surrounded by windows.

_SMMMMAAASHHH_

The mustang flew out the crashed window and dove back onto a road, Sean drifted to the right and then sped down the road...

...to live happily ever after.

**THE END. Hope you liked it Like I said! I will make trailers of any of my storms or 'shegoesthere' stories, you just got to tell me which ones. Also, sequel to this story or no? I'm thinking a bit more into the future. They have kids, like I said in the chapter 'jays watching the babies' but I never said whose! I'm thinking of making their kids into the SKINS kids. I want Manny & Jay to have Effy, Emma and Sean to have Cassie, Mia & Lucas to hve Tony, Spin&Jane to have COOK from me what you think, and who you want together. I'm a bit of a fan for cook/effy, tony/effy, cassie/tony**


End file.
